pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/Thoughts of Her Culture's History And Holidays Merida's culture celebrated Historically
If you read the history we in the USA aren't aware of the fact that Brave showing a group fighting Vikings is a very little mistake, Norway was quite mean to the states of other Celtic people just like Englands was mean to sever European states. It's the years of Norse the Irish or Scottish meeting each other at sea that started the rough viking group. Norway pushed the Celtic people they met to believe in Thor. Plus Greek and Roman raided rough like England over religion plus how different these two areas ruled so read stuff said books to the history the internet shared and you'll discover the movie of Brave isn't trying to trick our nation. Our nation just doesn't know the ancient history as perfectly as expected. The confusing part the history of Celtic culture is when did they help other Europeans and when were they annoyed or nervous by other Europiean in the ancient history. Ireland treated other European state with more respect than Scotland did, Scotlands even argued about holidays like Christmas for 400 years, it valued the celebration of the Celtic holiday Yule so sincerely. Reading ancient history of Celtic people I wouldn't even consider their raiding scenes against Romans and Vikings a mistake myself. Especially with long some of the arguments lasted. There's may be a bird of prey mistake but it's not a serious one compared to this culture, Celtic people do Falconry quite frequently near their shelter with several birds of prey including the cousins of the hawk and falcon these birds of prey are in their unique Zodiac list. Plus the tricky thing of how similar tons of the falcons, hawks, and eagles, plus kites can all seem. Celtic believe in so much magic I wouldn't conisder the mysterioius healing any mistake at all. Celtic groups believe in magic more than those like the English, sincerely And No the fur color isn't a mistake either the super dark shades are used even in the animated movies like Balto's too. not just this movie BRAVE. A few grizzly appear super dark even a few shade of brown can seem blackish the shades like Espresso or those like Sepia or similar shades of brown. And then also the fact No bears were in the Cetlic states long enough to be one of the symbols, not all disappeared during the Ice Age. The one that disappeared during the Ice Age wasn't the same bear at all it was the gigantic cousin the Cave Bear. And so the holiday isn't too confusing to our nation I'd really let Merida be the animated character to show the differences of Christmas and Yule for sure. She'd have no trouble doing a Winter outing and helping her father build the bonfire for this holiday. Plus showing their symbols like the badger suriving or the fox meeting Merida with pleasure because it's an original symbol of Yule. Category:Blog posts